The present invention applies to the general equipment fields of engines, compressors and pumps. More specifically, the present invention is of the force-transmitting components that develop compression or fluid forces within such equipment.
The present invention, also known as A Structural Matrix For A Piston and Connecting-rod Assembly, concerns the further development of a structural matrix for reducing the weight of force-transmitting components within compression generating equipment, such as fossil fueled engines and compressors. The structural matrix may also be incorporated with the components of pumps and hydraulic systems.
The structural matrix is a continuation-in-part of the co-pending Reinforced Wrist-pin, application Ser. No. 08/969,305. The reinforced wrist-pin utilizes inside, traversing, reinforcement members to bolster its structural strength, so that the wrist-pin""s outer wall may be notably thinner for less weight while retaining overall comparable strength. Although the structural matrix has the very similar configuration as the moving, mechanical surface of its wrist-pin counterpart, it is now configured to include the xe2x80x9cmaterial interventionxe2x80x9d of the traditional non-mechanical surfaces of the piston and connecting-rod, hence, resulting in cumulative weight reduction for providing further efficiency function for the force-transmitting assembly.
Industry motivation for lighter-weight components is consistent with contemporary environmental demands that air pollution emissions from equipment be reduced.
Therefore, what is desired is further utilization of a weight-saving reinforcement structure that will continue to avail help for cleaner air and an overall healthier environment.
For this summary the present invention will be referred to as a: structural matrix; as the present invention is formally entitled: A Structural Matrix For A Piston And Connecting-Rod Assembly.
The structural matrix comprise reinforced interposing holes, being open spaces, formed physically within the non-contacting surfaces of the piston and/or connecting-rod component, for reducing the material mass component, for reducing the material mass of these components. xe2x80x9cNon-contacting surfacesxe2x80x9d are defined as those surfaces that do not operatively contact another component, such as the circular skirt wall of a piston and the arm/shank of a connecting-rod. These open spaces extend a predetermined depth within the component surface, which may include extending completely through the component as through-pass openings. Hence, weight is reduced for the component so that the equipment performs with higher energy efficiency. Furthermore, the more abundant the holes within a surface, then obviously, more weight is reduced for even further efficiency.
Therefore, if these open spaces are circular in shape, and if they are traversed horizontally and/or vertically with reinforcing structural members, then the overall strength of the structural matrix becomes exponential, and therefore, these reinforced holes may be positioned closer together for such higher abundance. Furthermore, for optimum strength, these structural members may be formed into the component surface as a one-piece assembly.
The reason for this higher strength is that the compression load, such as is exerted upon a piston, equalizes along the circular shape of the hole. And, when a horizontal structural member traverses a circle-shaped open space, for dividing it into essentially mating half circles, the circular shapes become xe2x80x9ccompressive,xe2x80x9d being equal to the compression strength of the surface material. However, the overall strength of the structural matrix becomes equal to the xe2x80x9cmaximumxe2x80x9d tensile strength of the surface material because tensile load stresses are xe2x80x9cfeltxe2x80x9d along the horizontal structural member. In other words, the structural matrix is xe2x80x9ctensivexe2x80x9d in regards to load tolerance, thus being equal to the tensile strength of the structural member""s composed material.
For the surface area having comprehensively simple right-angle asymmetry, such as the traditional arm/shank of the connecting rod, the half-circle open-spaced configuration function as though the surface area has xe2x80x9cinvisible, weightless mass,xe2x80x9d because tensile strength of the overall component is not compromised even though the component has respectively less mass in accordance with the number of holes.
Yet, although this semi-circle configuration may be xe2x80x9cstructurally suitedxe2x80x9d for the connecting-rod, for the more complex shape of the continuous laterally curved plane of a piston skirt-wall, a vertical reinforcing structural member should traverse the horizontal member, and thus, dividing the circle shaped open space into four quarters. This feature adds further xe2x80x9ccompressional strengthxe2x80x9d to the hole, thus aiding the tensile load tolerance, in regards to the open space""s inside beveled shape, as formed by the piston. But again, even these quartered open spaces constitute invisible mass for the piston, due to the reasons described above.
Still yet, the structural matrix may comprise other spacial impressions that are not circular in shape, such as essentially square or hex shapes. Of course, since other shapes do not inherently possess the equalized compression characteristic of the essentially circular shape, they may still include structural reinforcing members that significantly bolster their strength. For example, a square-shaped hole may have two structural members that traverse diagonally to the four corners, for optimum strength. Hence, the advantage of this particular configuration is that it provides even more open space, per hole, than the circular hole, for further reduced weight. And, although the square-shaped hole would have less structural strength than its circular counterpart, it may be used for pistons and/or connecting-rods that do not require quite such higher strength.
Therefore, the selected configuration of the structural matrix depends on the application and load requirement of the force-transmitting assembly. In conclusion, the present invention provides further latitude for equipment designers to build efficiency sophistication into today""s equipment.